SBS Volume 29
D''' (Dokusha means Reader) '''O (Oda) Chapter 265, Page 26 D: To the person who replied "BECAUSE I MADE HIM LIKE ME" when asked "Why is Zoro so cool?" at Jump Festa 2003, which embarrassed Zoro's voice actor Nakai Kazuya... GET OUT OF HERE IMMEDIATELY. ....Are you gone, Oda Eiichiro...?Now I can finally start the SBS with my heart at ease... So... ''' '''SBS, START!! O: ...That was so long ago, I don't even remember it. When you say Jump Festa, you mean the event that Jump holds every year at the end of the year, right? It's a big annual event, so it's interesting. In the two days, over 100,000 people came. This time there was a One Piece musical, too. Amazing. Well then, let's start the SBS. D: Hello, Oda-sensei!! I've always wondered, are all the Marine Captains Taisa and above at the Marine Headquarters different than the Captains at the Marine Bases? Are they just raised tougher, or what By the guy from the mask store. O: Yes. They're way different. The Marine Headquarters are like the super-elite of the Marines. These men who appeared at the assembly in Volume 11. These are the men in the Headquarters' "Junior Officers" ranks (Lieutenant Taii, Junior Lt. Chuui, Ensign Shoui) but if the former Base Captain Taisa "Axe-Arm Morgan" or "Captain Taisa Nezumi" from Nami's home were there, they would be among those men. The Headquarters and standard Base ranks are about three ranks apart, you could say. A higher Captain Taisa at a Base would be a lower Lieutenant Taii at Headquarters, and a Commander Chuusa would be a Junior Lieutenant Chuui. Chapter 266, Page 46 D: AHH AHH AAAAAAHH AHH (8) From the Northern Country, Sada Masashi O: '''AAHH AAAAAHH AAAHH AHH AAHH AAHH AAAHH (8) RURURU?!! ALL RIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!!!... What am I singing for? But I do love that song from the north. '''D: Nice to meet you!! I always enjoy reading One Piece. When I'm at work, I usually listen to the radio, and the other day on Nippon Broadcast on Kitano Makoto's Quiz Corner, I heard that some unusual snow fell in France. That was pink snow!! Did you know about this beforehand and insert into the story on purpose? Penname Oyumino Chopper O: Hmm, pink snow. Yes, I knew about it. It's caused by tiny particles of dirt in the atmosphere, specifically iron, that are red in color. Then when snow falls, it can turn pink or red. I've heard that some fell in France. There are also records of yellow snow falling. It's funny how pollution in the atmosphere can create these fantastic scenes. D: Hello, Oda. I have a question about the priests in Skypiea. Gedatsu (Being liberated from earthly desires), Shura (A buddhism divinity), Satori (Enlightenment, comprehension), and Yama (Another Buddhism divinity)... Since it's God's Land, did you name them after religious concepts? Also, if you don't mind, could you tell us where Ohm's name comes from? (><) Thank you very much! O: Yes, that's right.I'm not very religious myself. "Ohm" comes from a holy word in the Hindu faith, which is written like this: My apologies to all the religious people out there. Chapter 269, Page 108 D: Hello. Nice to meet you, Oda! I've been wondering about this for a while. In Volume 22, Chapter 198, when Crocodile has Vivi-chan by the throat, Vivi says, "This country... I-". In Volume 23, Chapter 216, when Vivi is giving her speech, she says, "I still want to journey with you, but I love this country!!!" Is that what she said earlier?! That's it. By I'm definitely right. Really. O: Yes. Thank you for reading so closely. That's how it is. Vivi always felt that way. But, the roar of the rebellion drowned out the princess feelings. In the last scene, the citizens who had been scared must have been overjoyed to hear Vivi say something like that (tear). What a great story. Yeah... yeah. D: On the Grand Line, you can't use compass directions, right? So in Volume 24, Chapter 218, when Robin asks "Is the Log Pose all right?" why does Nami respond, "Straight forward, North by Northwest!!"? ''' '''If you can't give a satisfactory answer, jump into an ice cold pool. O: Uh, it's summer now. Let' see. On the Grand Line, you can still tell directions when on land. On the previous island, Nami confirmed that the next island was in the North by Nortwest direction, and since they were proceeding that way, she said that. I'm not jumping into anything. Chapter 271, Page 148 D: In the One Piece anime, when Sanji says "Naaami-swaaaan <3 ", try saying "Nooomi-soooon". It sounds exactly the same! * Use this on your friends! *'You: "Nooomi-soooon." ...What did I say?' *'Friend: Naaami-suaaan.' *'You: Bzzt. I said "Nooomi-soooon."' * Say "Nami-san" or "Noumiso" (brains) yo your friend. * Have them choose which one you said. * Continue forever (not really). P.N. Sasuke. O: Okay. Thank you, Sasuke. I'll do this for the rest of my life. D: In Chapter 251 (Volume 27), page 91, where there's a "Shakin!!" SFX,' is 'Usopp doing the Kamen Rider finishing pose? Oda, how much do you like Kamen Rider? P.N. Yocchan Takoyaki O: Do you know this? I used to watch Kamen Rider when I was a kid. It was originally adapted from Ishinomori Shotaro-san's manga, though that's over now. D: If Zoro and Sanji had a serious fight, who would win? Zoro beat Mr. 1, so... he's stronger, right...? O: Whoa! That was surprising... I thought you said "If Zoro and Sanji had a dick fight"...You have to be careful what you say. Someone might hear something totally wrong... Okay, see you next time!! (serious = gachinko; dick = ga chinko) Site Navigation fr:SBS Tome 29